The Future
by robinstar
Summary: After a fight, Inuyasha goes back to Kagome's time to get her. Only, when they try to get back to the feudal era, they find that the well is being blocked! Will Inuyasha be able to cope with the people and technology of the future? Chapter Three, Up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"You know you really should go and talk to her," Sango said.

"Yes, an apology would be very appropriate in this situation," Miroku put in. "You seem to have angered her worse than the time when Koga appeared."

"Feh," Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't gotta say nothin' to that wench ."

"Go!" Sango and Miroku yelled him in unison, their eyes practically burning holes in his head.

"I'm goin' I'm goin'," he muttered and jumped into the Bone Eater's Well.

Inuyasha emerged from the well seconds later, only now, in Kagome's time. He sighed as he walked out of the well house, walking across the lawn with long strides. When he reached her front door, he pounded on it with his fist and stopped abruptly when it was opened by Sota.

"Hey Inuyasha! You here to see my sis? She was really mad when she came home. Did you guys have a fight?"

"Feh, just let me in and shut up !" he muttered and pushed passed the boy as he made his way through the front hall to the stairs.

He ran up the stairs on all fours, very much like a dog, though he would never admit it. Once up the stairs he rushed over to Kagome's bedroom and grabbed the doorknob, turning it to the left as Kagome had taught him. It opened soundlessly and he slid inside, shutting it softly behind him. He looked up and his jaw dropped at the sight that stood before him.

Kagome had obviously taken a shower as she called it and apparently hadn't expected anyone to walk in on her while she was dressing...

"Ka..."

"Gah!" Kagome yelled in surprise, pulling her towel back up over her body. "I-Inuyasha what are you doing here?" she asked, her cheeks reddening.

"Sango and Miroku forced me to come and get you," he said, trying to recollect himself.

"Oh," she said narrowing her eyes. Of course he wouldn't come on his own to get her, now would he?

"Hurry up and get some clothes on," he said, trying to focus on her bedroom floor. "We got shard hunting to do!"

"Inuyasha s-"

Instantly he was in front of her, his hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't you dare say that! It's not my fault you decided to strip!"

He yelped in pain as her teeth suddenly came down on his hand and instantly pulled it away from her mouth.

"Sit boy!" she yelled and he slammed into her floor. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it any more because he would make a hole.

Inuyasha groaned and lifted his head and smiled when he saw he had a very nice view up her towel.

Kagome saw where his eyes traveled and jumped backwards.

"G-Get out of here!" she screamed and he climbed up off of her floor, mentally smacking himself.

Why in the world had he done that ?

He quickly scampered out of her room as he could feel himself growing hot in the face and elsewhere. Stupid wench. Stupid hormones, he thought as he climbed down the stairs. He stormed off to the well house, embarrassed and ashamed. He sat next to the well and waited for Kagome to get there, if she was even planning on coming back with him.

A few moments later Kagome came walking across the lawn, clad in her usual school girl uniform with her over sized yellow back pack on her back. She approached him cautiously, praying that he would not mention what had happened in her bedroom.

Much to her relief, he only shrugged and jumped into the well. She jumped in after him and both waited for the blue light to appear and take them away, but nothing happened. Inuyasha shot a questioning glance at Kagome. She shrugged.

"Maybe it's slow today?" she suggested and he sighed.

They continued standing there, for a good five minutes before Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wall, causing Kagome to jump.

"What the heck is wrong with this stupid thing!" he yelled in annoyance.

"It could be sealed from the other side," Kagome said.

"No duh. I hadn't thought of that one," he muttered and pulled out Tetsusaiga.

Kagome stepped away from him, her back pressed against the wall. He didn't seem to care that the well was rather tightly cramped. He could have hurt her pulling it out like that! As if he had read her thoughts, he said, "You might want to get out of the way. This thing could hit you."

Kagome climbed out of the well quickly and watched Inuyasha as he brought Tetsusaiga down into the earth in the bottom of the well. He stood there a moment but again, nothing happened.

"Gr...what in the-"

"Let me try my arrows," Kagome said, hoping he would not go into one of his well known bad moods.

"Feh, try your heart out," he said and jumped out of the well, sitting cross legged, his chin resting in his hand.

Kagome dropped her backpack beside Inuyasha and climbed back into the well. she held her bow and readied her arrow and was about to fire when she was interrupted by the sound of Inuyasha's laughter.

"What?" she asked.

"You've got so bad a aim, I bet you'll shoot that arrow and miss ," he said and began howling with laughter.

"Oh but I won't miss when I shoot you at the ground," she said.

"Kago-"

"Sit boy," she said and then after she heard his body meet the floor, she readied her arrow again, and fired.

The arrow merely stuck in the dirt. There was nothing, no blue glow, nothing.

"I wonder what's wrong with it?" Kagome said leaning her back against the wall. "If it was sealed with an object, whatever was blocking it should have been destroyed."

"Yes Kagome, and I'm surprised to see it took you this long to figure it out," he snapped and she glared at him, the look just threatening to "sit" him.

"It's obviously a spell," he said, lifting his head arrogantly.

"Well, good observing, genius, but how in the world do you suppose we're going to get back?"

He looked at her, a frustrated expression taking over his features.

"Maybe it's just temporary. I mean, surely Sango and Miroku will notice and take the spell off and everything will be back to normal," she said, more to herself than anyone.

"And if it doesn't get fixed?" he questioned, looking up at her.

"Then...well...I don't know," she admitted. "You'd have to stay with me...and my family," she added, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

"There's something exciting," he muttered sarcastically.

Kagome rolled her eyes. A moment of silence followed until Kagome interrupted it by climbing back up onto the floor of the well house.

"Well, since we can't go through the well right now, I'm gonna put my pack up," she told him, hoisting the heavy bag up over her shoulder.

"Whatever," he said as she walked out of the well house. "Hey Kagome, while you're up, make me some Raman!" he yelled after her.

Kagome sighed as she made her way into the house. The boy had no manners what so ever! Doesn't even offer to help me carry the bag full of all his food! But, she would make his Raman anyway, anything to keep his bad mood away.

A few minutes later, she joined Inuyasha back in the well house, handing him a cup of noodles. He ate them quickly, slurping the juice and the noodles in all at once. Kagome had a small smile on her face as she remembered the first time she had given him noodles.

She caught sight of him jumping back into the well and stood up, looking down at him. He pulled out Tetsusaiga again and began digging into the earth in the well, trying to open the portal that would take them back to his era. Kagome watched him do this for a whole fifteen minutes before she jumped down beside him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think we're going to be getting back today," she said softly.

He lowered his arms and relaxed his muscles. He knew she was right but the thought of them getting even more behind in the their shard hunting was really getting to him. It was safe to say he was obsessed.

Suddenly, lightning flashed and Kagome remembered the rumors of the huge storm that was supposed to hit.

"We better go inside," she said, her hand finding his.

They stepped out of the well house only to be greeted by large drops of rain. Inuyasha closed the door to the well house and Kagome led the way to her home.

Once inside, they sought shelter in the living room where Kagome plopped onto the couch, Inuyasha in front of it with his back leaning against it.

Kagome looked out the window and saw the flashes of lightning and then jumped at the sounds of thunder. She looked down at Inuyasha and felt sorry for him. She knew how sensitive his ears were and knew it hurt him when there were loud noises. Another rumble of thunder had Inuyasha seated with his hands over his ears, his teeth clenched.

Kagome sighed and climbed out of her seat.

"I'll be back," she said and he nodded.

She climbed the stairs to her bedroom and dug through her dresser drawers for a few minutes until she found what she was looking for. Quickly, she went back to the living room, jumping occasionally at unexpected thunder attacks. She sat down in front of Inuyasha and placed the ear plugs in his ears.

He stared at her, his expression confused. Thunder sounded again, only this time, Kagome noticed he didn't flinch, nor did he cover his ears. Kagome smiled triumphantly and Inuyasha smiled a small smile too. He never really understood the many wonders of the future, but boy were they helpful! He couldn't wait until the next day. Surely they would get back to his time early and would be able to make up for all the time they'd lost while they were here.

A/N: Well, chapter one of yet another story. I know, I know: Where's the updates for the other crap you started! Well, I'm working on them too. I've gotten several ideas, like this one for example, and just couldn't wait to get them typed and posted. Lol, don't kill me please. Everything else will be updated before the week is over, I promise. I have to go for now though. Let me know what you think of this story,

Hallie (robinstar)

PS-I do requests now, especially lemons. Read my profile for more details!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Inuyasha awoke the next morning promptly at sunrise. He was surprised to see that Kagome had slept downstairs with him instead of in her bedroom like she normally did when he spent the night. But, he wasn't exactly happy to see that she was sleeping.

Grumbling to himself, he climbed off of the floor, stretched, and looked for the nearest door so that he could go "test" the well.

He approached the well house quickly and practically threw the door open. Without hesitation, he leaped into the well and waited for the blue light to surround him. Just like the day before, there was nothing. He growled angrily and kicked at the dirt beneath his feet. He didn't understand it. The well had worked perfectly fine when he came through from his time, so why wasn't working now?

It was obviously being blocked, but the question was: By what?

Determined, Inuyasha stayed in the little shack well over an hour kicking and pounding it's walls, and breaking the dirt with his sword in some what of an attempt to get it to "work".

"I hate this!" he yelled angrily and stormed out of the little house, muttering under his breath as he crossed the yard and made a hasty entrance to the house. He began pouting as he made his way to the kitchen. What was he going to do _here _? There were no evil demons to exterminate and there were no shards that needed to be hunted. He sulked at the kitchen table at how bored he was and then looked up at the sound of light footsteps.

Kagome entered the kitchen, yawning, her arms stretched high above her head. She rubbed her eyes and slowly made her way to her refrigerator.

"'Bout time you dragged yourself out of bed," Inuyasha said.

"Good morning to you too," she said with a smile.

Inuyasha sulked further. She wasn't even going to act angry with him! What was he going to do for entertainment?

"Do you want some cereal?" she asked, opening the refrigerator to retrieve a gallon of milk.

"Does it taste like Ramen?" he asked, suddenly perking up.

"Not quite but it's pretty good," she told him and grabbed a box of generic cereal from the cupboard.

He shrugged and she joined him at the table after fetching a couple of bowls and spoons from the cabinets. Inuyasha watched her curiously as she poured "cereal" in each of their bowls. She then added milk and passed him his bowl and a spoon.

She giggled at his expression and said, "Go on, it's not going to bight you." He scowled at her and then dipped his spoon in his bowl, attempting to feed himself some of the food. His hand shook a little and all of the cereal fell back into the bowl. He growled and Kagome smiled as he began struggling yet again with his food.

Finally, he managed to scoop some into his mouth. Kagome watched him as he concentrated on scooping up the bits of marshmallows and cereal pieces in the bowl. He chewed (what he managed to get into his mouth) with his mouth open and even though it was pretty gross to watch his food get demolished, Kagome found him to be utterly cute at the moment.

She saw that he was not very fond of the spoon method and almost laughed out loud when he picked the bowl up and drank the cereal in with the milk. Once the bowl was empty, he set the bowl back on the table and wiped lingering milk from his face with his arm.

"You gonna finish that?" he asked, eying her untouched cereal.

Kagome shook her head and watched with an amused look in her eye as he downed yet another bowl of "Marshmallow Fruit O's" (A/N: Gotta love generic cereal names.)

"Are you done staring at me?" he asked, and she blushed.

"I wasn't staring," she lied.

"Could of fooled me," he muttered.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first came in here, you were pretty..grumpy," she remarked and he frowned.

"Well, I can't say that I'm happy about the well," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"It still isn't working?" she asked, a somewhat giddy feeling creeping into her. She wasn't exactly in a hurry to get back to the Feudal Era.

"If it was, you think I would still be sitting here!" he asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Look, you shouldn't be such a grouch. At least you can get some rest for once," she said, suddenly becoming very edgy. Leave it to him to go and ruin a nice moment.

"I don't have time for rest! We need to go shard hunting! By now, Naraku probably has the whole jewel!"

"You're so ungrateful! And stupid! Naraku can't have the whole jewel because I have a fourth of it hanging from me neck!"

"Oi wench, I know that! The point is we're losing time!"

By then, the rest of Kagome's family had awakened and all entered the kitchen to witness a hanyou being sat into the kitchen floor.

"Stupid self centered little wench," Inuyasha muttered into the floor.

"Well this "self centered little wench" has control over your pain! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled and stormed off to her bedroom.

She couldn't wait until the well was fixed. The sooner he went back to his time, the better!

A/N: You can instant message me now! Check my profile for screen names and IDs


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Meanwhile, back in the feudal era...

"Do you think it was right to place that barrier over the well?" Sango asked, shooting a glance at the monk.

"My dear Sango, have you not seen all the bickering they have been doing lately. You should trust me when I say it's for their own good," he said. (A/N: Please, do not question how Miroku's barrier can hold both Kagome and Inuyasha back. It just does. XD )

"I suppose you're right, just remember who has to put up with that rowdy half demon."

"If anybody can tame him, it's Lady Kagome."

"I just have one question," Sango said.

"And what might that be?" he asked, shifting his eyes to meet her own.

"How long do you intend to keep this up?"

Inuyasha groaned again and flopped onto the sofa. There was nothing to do! Sota had wanted him to play video games with him, but Inuyasha grew impatient too quickly and soon ended up breaking the controller...and the game...and the console...and the television...He didn't know What he would do if he was stuck there any longer, and it was only seven thirty in the morning!

Inuyasha's head turned at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He craned his neck to see it was Kagome, who was now clad in a clean uniform. She had on shoes and held a small stack of books in her hands. She walked to the front door and pulled a sweater off of a "coat rack" as she called it, and opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, jumping off of the couch.

"Well, since we can't get back through the well, I figured I should probably take advantage of this time and maybe get a few hours of school in."

He frowned. If she went to this "school", who would be here to keep him company? He knew all to well that her grandfather was not to fond of him and her mother was just plain weird! And surely she couldn't expect him to spend the day with Sota! Oh, wait, Sota had school too. Desperate he asked, "Could I come with you?"

"Inuyasha, you're not enrolled here so you wouldn't be allowed inside and you know how people here are. They'd only make fun of you," she said with a small look of pity.

"Oh," he said and his ears lowered. "Well, what am I gonna do here?" he asked, giving her one of saddest looks he could muster.

"Inuyasha...don't give me that look! I have to study!" she said, trying extremely hard to avoid his eyes.

"I don't have to come in! Can't I just sit outside and wait for you?" he all but whined.

"You mean like a puppy?" she asked with bright eyes and a large smile.

He frowned. That would be sort of..."doggish". Way too much for his tastes.

"Never mind," he muttered, and walked back to the couch.

"After school we'll go out somewhere, Ok? And if you're good while I'm gone, I'll buy you some Ramen," she said, pulling the door open.

She knew she was talking to him like a child, but she also knew that if she bribed him with Ramen, he would be on his best behavior while she was gone. She absolutely hated to leave him, but she really needed to study. She made pretty good grades without being there, but she had promised herself long ago that if she never made it to college, she would at least finish high school.

After stepping out of the house and securely locking the door, she began her walk to her school, noting how nice a day it was.

There were a few things that hadn't occurred to her when she had decided to go, however. One was that she would have to face all her classmates and go along with whatever "disease" her family had concocted. The other was that she would have to face the one thing she loathed facing the most...Hojo. He was pretty dense if he couldn't see that she wasn't interested.

What really surprised her was that her friends hadn't informed him of her "boyfriend". She giggled childishly at the thought of Inuyasha as her boyfriend. The more she thought about it, the more she realized he sort of was her boyfriend. Well, unofficially anyway.

They might as well of been together. He acted like her boyfriend, that was for sure, especially when it came to certain wolf demons named Koga.

Even though he hadn't officially claimed her as his mate, he had that air that made you know that she belonged to him. Not that she was complaining, but he could act like he cared sometimes, sheesh. The boy...would man be the more appropriate word? He enjoyed picking fights with her. He was pretty childish at times, yet, she secretly adored it. Maybe him being stuck in her time wasn't such a bad thing. She would get to spend more time with him and maybe even get to catch up on her school work. She smiled and continued walking, almost looking forward to seeing her friends.

On the front walk in front of the school there was already a large crowd of people, talking and laughing happily. A hush fell over a crowd, however, as Kagome slowly made her way over to her three friends. They stared at her in surprise but soon recovered from their shock and surrounded her like the bunch of gossipers they were.

"Kagome, you've finally gotten over the Inumaru virus?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, your grandfather said it was very serious and that you had been running a fever and were acting as if you were possessed by some kind of demon!"

'Way to go, gramps.' "Yes, I'm fine, really."

"How's your boyfriend?" the trio asked in unison.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, her face flushing a deep red.

"You must really love him if you're still with him," Ayume said with dreamy eyes.

"But, you do know Hojo is finally going to ask someone else out?" Yuka said, in a somewhat snide manner.

'Great, then I won't have to worry about feeling bad because I keep ditching him' Kagome thought.

"That's good, I'm really happy for him," she said with a smile. The three girls looked at her, their jaws nearly touching the floor.

"What!" they asked.

"Well, you see, I never really liked hi-"

"Hi Kagome," came none other than Hojo's voice.

"Hi," she said in a "why-does-it-have-to-be-you" kind of way.

"I see you've gotten over your Inumaru virus, eh?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yep. I hear you're going to be asking another girl out?" she all but pleaded.

"Oh, you heard that rumor too? Wow, somebody sure is doing a good job of spreading that around," he said with a nervous laugh.

Kagome shot her friends a questioning look, but they were already running off, leaving her alone with the most clueless boy in history.

"I'm only interested in you, Kagome," he said, flashing her that smile that would make any other girl faint.

'Well, how many times do I have to ditch you before you realize the feeling isn't mutual!' she thought impatiently. But, Kagome wasn't one to be mean, well, at least not to Hojo. She gave a small smile, blushing a light pink. She didn't have feelings for Hojo, but even she had to admit, the attention was nice. Inuyasha wasn't one to flirt...

"Oh, we better get going before we miss the bell," he said suddenly, glancing down at the watch on his wrist.

"Yeah," Kagome said, and followed him to the door, which he held open for her with a grin.

Inuyasha looked up at the "clock" yet again and sighed. Though he couldn't read what it said, he knew the day was going by much too slowly. 'What's so important about this "school" anyways?' It wasn't as if she was going to need any of those skills when she was in his time.

He looked around the room. It was so boring here. He could go outside. No, Kagome had specifically told him to behave. She'd even said she'd bring him Ramen. But...she never said he couldn't go outside. It wasn't as if he'd actually go anywhere, right? 'I could just stay in front of the house. I just need a little fresh air.' he thought and walked over to the door.

Out in front of the shrine, the sun shone brightly, making it hard for him to see for a few moments. When his eyes did adjust, he looked around, wondering how in the world they could live in a place so uneventful. He sat crouched, on all fours (A/N: He looks so cute when he sits like that!) staring down at the grass.

His eyes crossed suddenly as he found himself staring down at a butterfly which had perched itself on his nose. He swatted at it and it flew off of him. He watched it flutter over to the left side of the yard and suddenly found himself being drawn to it. Before he realized what he was doing, he was running around..chasing the butterfly? He growled at a failed attempt to swat it with his hand. 'Wait a minute, what am I doing!'

"Feh, stupid instincts," he muttered, plopping onto the ground. He blushed as he thought about how Kagome would have reacted to that. 'That dumb wench would have laughed. Feh, stupid girl.' At that moment, he was abruptly hit with an urge to see his "stupid girl".

How could she pass up an opportunity to be with him for this "school"! Back in his time she always complained about how they had little time to relax. Now that they did she wanted to go and study. A thought occurred to him. 'Didn't't she tell me that there was a guy there that was always "asking her out"? Hm...what if this bum's like Koga? I don't want her going somewhere where there's people trying to mate with her!'

He growled loudly and pushed himself up off the ground. He took a long sniff of the air. Her scent lingered still. Good; he would be able to follow it, and get to her.

Kagome looked up at the problem on the board. It made absolutely no sense what so ever. But of course, the teacher had to call on her to answer it.

"Um...negative three?" she guessed.

"That is correct," the teacher said and everyone gasped in shock.

"Wow, Higurashi, it seems your illnesses have not kept you down," the teacher said with a smile.

"Heh heh. guess not," Kagome said nervously.

Much to her relief, the final bell rang and everyone jumped up from their seats. Kagome grabbed her books and headed for the door to the hallway, desperate to get home. She only hoped Inuyasha had listened to her. The last thing she needed was him getting into something and breaking it. But of course, the world was against her. She was stopped in the hallway by none other than Hojo.

"Hey Kagome," he said.

"Uh, hey," she replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to...maybe go out with me this weekend," he said. "I mean, unless you get sick again."

"Um..well..I don't think this weekend is good," she said, trying to end the conversation. Why did her have to like her?

"Maybe next weekend?"

"Um..why don't I get back to you?" she asked.

"Ok...," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Let's just hope we can go out at least once before high school's over," he said, his voice full of hope.

"Yeah. I just want to make sure I don't get sick again, or that I don't pass anything onto you," she said and immediately, he brightened. 'Great, what have I gotten myself into? Why can't I just be rude?'

"Oh, speaking of getting better, I picked this up for you," he said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a small box. "It's a special herbal tea that helps fight infections. It also strengthens the bones and happens to taste very good.

"Um...thanks," Kagome said, taking the box. 'I'm sure Buyou will love it'

He glanced down at his watch. "Well, I guess we better get going. Don't want you to be late getting home," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," Kagome said and followed him out the building.

Once outside, her attention was immediately grabbed by a large crowd of people to the left side of the school yard.

"I wonder what's going on," she said, standing on her tiptoes.

"Probably some nonsense, a fight or something," Hojo said, completely uninterested.

"I'm going to go and check it out," Kagome said, jogging over to the crowd. "S'cuse me," she squeaked, pushing her way through the crowd. She stepped on several pairs of feet in the process and muttered quick apologies.

Finally, she reached the center to find her three friends Ayume, Yuka, and Eri surrounding a red clad figure.

"Where is Kagome?" she heard a familiar voice growl out.

'Oh no', she thought. 'That better not be-'

"There you are!" Inuyasha said hastily, his hand closing around her arm.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Well, I got really bored at your house so-"

"Is this your boyfriend?" Yuka cut in.

"What!" they asked in unison.

"Um..him? No, he's um, my cousin! Yes, this is my cousin, Inuyasha!" she said, flushing a dark shade of red.

"Aw, he's so cute," they gushed.

"Are those puppy ears!" Ayume asked, reaching out for one.

"Don't touch him!" Kagome shouted, and blushed even more so. She hadn't meant to say it so loudly. They stared at her a moment before going back into their "girly-crush" mode.

"Is that your real hair? It looks so soft!"

"How old are you?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What are you wearing?"

Tons of questions were thrown at the half demon as people from the crowd slowly began closing in on him.

"K-Kagome? Can we leave now?" he asked.

"Yeah, and hurry," she said and he stooped down somehow and she managed to climb onto his back.

In seconds, they were off, flying from tree to roof, back to the Higurashi shrine. When they reached it, he set her down on the ground and then sat on all fours, lowering his head, preparing himself for the scolding he knew he would receive.

"Inuyasha...why did you leave the house?" she asked, in a voice that was a lot calmer than she felt.

He was silent for a moment before saying truthfully, "I didn't't want anybody to force you to be their mate."

Kagome nearly laughed and blushed suddenly. "Is that..all?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, doing a small countdown in his head for when the "sittings" would begin.

"You only went to the school, right?" she asked, hoping he hadn't't wrecked anything.

Again, he nodded.

"Ok, well, next time you decide to do that, at least change your clothes so no one suspects anything," she said with a smile.

He looked up at her. "You mean you're not mad?"

"Well, it was kinda my fault since I left you here alone with nothing to do. And I guess I don't really have anything to be mad about since you didn't break anything," she said.

"Oh," he said. "...Can I still get Ramen?" he asked with a hopeful look.

She couldn't help but giggle. He was acting so much like a kid; it was cute.

"Yes, you can have your Ramen. And while we're out, we can pick you up a set of clothes for when you're here in my time, so nobody asks you about what you're wearing."

"Feh, I won't need clothes. I don't plan on spending any more time here," he said.

"Well, we'll get some anyway, for other visits here," she said. 'Just agree! It's not my fault I wonder what you look like in modern clothes!' she thought with a light blush.

"Do what you want. Can we get Ramen yet?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. Hold on, let me get my money," she said and then, they were off.


End file.
